The Guide
by JennK
Summary: Somebody shows up from our world to fix things in Buffyverse, including making Angel's soul permanent. BA shippers welcome here, they'll get together in the end, I promise!
1. Prologue

The Guide-Prologue 

Title: The Guide 

Author: JennK (known as JAK on BA Fluff) 

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co, except for Cathy, she's mine. Please ask before you borrow her, or my words. 

An#1: This story was a very massive undertaking, more so than I expected when it began. I previously posted the prologue and the first ten parts of this story on BA fluff. I have decided to start posting here now that both BTVS and Angel are over, hoping to reach a greater, or at least different ;), audience. 

An#2: To make sure that this is entirely clear, I'll repeat it even though it will also be explained in the next part- the story is set in the summer following season four but Cathy has seen up to the end of season five. Therefore she has knowledge of their next year as it went previously without ger involvement. 

Description: attack of the Mary Sue armed with video tapes of seasons one-five of BTVS and seasons one and two of Angel- need I say more? Well, actually she isn't entirely a Mary Sue, there a little of me mixed in there as well. It isn't really a crossover fic, although an element of ST:TNG will be involved. 

Rating: Same rating on the show, not too big on the smut though. 

Thanks: to my good friend and partner in watching BTVS and Angel, SCWLC. Your ideas, editing assistance and suggestions have been invaluable. Even though you let me do all the hard work of actually writing the story ;). 

Feedback: yes, please, please, please! I'd really like to know what people think of the story. Please be kind though, it's my first fic. Direct it to: jennkarlinskyyahoo.ca. 

Pairings: B/R, B/A (it WILL be B/A promise), W/T, X/Anya 

Legend: /../= thoughts, ..= verbal emphasis 

Prophecy: The device shall be brought forth by the agents of darkness. This, in the time when the Chosen One knows the love of the Warrior, the demon with a soul and walks with those of darkness turned to the light. Beware of the Stone of Gol forged by those of Vulcan. A guide shall come, the all seeing fanatic who knows more yet less and is not from this world. With the involvement of all those who have walked with the Slayer and still keep her cause, including the Warrior and those who walk with him in the place of Angels. The fondest desires of the guide must be acted upon. This is as it must be or the world shall end. 

Sunnydale, California- Buffyverse 

Buffy Anne Summers sighed, bored. It was almost the end of summer vacation, and the Hellmouth had been eerily quiet ever since the gang had combined forces to destroy Adam. She hadn't even encountered very many vampires. She was getting restless and feeling seriously in need of kicking some demon butt. A month ago, Giles had done a serious research session, worried that this quiet spell was leading up to something big - it's usually a bad sign when the forces of darkness lay low. He'd found nothing, though. 

Buffy turned off the TV, giving up on being able to enjoy a quiet evening. She was way too antsy and it was still light out, too early to go patrolling. She could give Riley a call and see if he wanted to work out, but lately she'd just been getting more and more confused where he was concerned. She needed some time to figure out how to make it work. He was a great guy and totally devoted to her, but he was just not 'clicking' anymore. It's not that she wanted to 

break up with him - she loved him, really, and she owed it to Angel to make it work with a normal guy. It was why he left, after all. /Angel/.She so did not want to go there, it was still way too painful even a year after he left. 

Buffy couldn't believe that she had even thought about breaking up with Riley. She loved him, absolutely, and she really didn't feel like facing the forces of evil without having someone to hold at night. Once again, Angel came to mind and she got up. That's it, she needed to find something to do now. She decided that she'd head over to Giles' place and see if they could have another Slayer training session. At the very least she could work out on her own. 

New York, New York- our Universe 

Cathy did a quick inventory of her half of the dorm room. Her first year of University had gone great, but they put her with the most obnoxious roommate imaginable, who kept a totally different schedule from hers. Thank goodness, Melissa was able to find a decent place near campus for them to share, at a reasonable price. /Good/, she thought to herself, only her Buffy tapes remained. An avid fan of the show, she'd taped all the episodes after "Angel" and owned the commercial tape of the first episode as well. Naturally, she'd also taped Angel once the spinoff had started. 

As she neatly packed her tapes up in a box, Cathy once again imagined that she was face to face with Buffy and her gang, including Angel. She'd love to give all of them a piece of her mind, especially Xander and Willow. She knows that they don't really mean Buffy any harm, they do like her after all, but they just don't get it so they make things harder on her unwittingly. She'd sure love to be able to knock some sense into them! Also, she added, as she taped the box 

closed, she'd like to get rid of Riley. Not that she didn't like him, but he is totally not right for Buffy. /Buffy and Angel so should be together. It's wrong for them to have to stay apart. Angel's work in LA is important, but it should be done in a way that allows them to be together. Also,/ she continued, as she closed the door behind her and headed down the hall, /Faith has had it rough and therefore deserves help and sympathy rather then anger and mistrust. The difficult part there is her torture of Wesley - that's going to be hard to get past. With Angel, at least, he wasn't in control of what he was doing. Faith did not have the excuse of being without a soul. That's harder to accept and let go, let alone forgive./ 

Suddenly, Cathy felt a blast of warm air and saw a mass of swirling lights. Before she could even scream, she felt herself lifted off her feet and pulled into the air. Then everything went black. 

Sunnydale, California- Buffyverse 

Willow glanced around her, quietly keeping an eye out for any sign of demonic activity. She knew Giles and Buffy were worried about how quiet it had been this summer, ever since they killed Adam and stopped Professor Walsh's evil experiments on demons. Their anxiety 

was beginning to be infectious, and Willow had decided that rather then spend a quiet evening with Tara, she would do some more research of her own in Giles' books. As always, Willow smiled when she thought of Tara, her girl. She'd never expected to fall in love with a woman, 

but it had all been so incredible that she wouldn't question her good fortune. It was wonderful being able to do magic with her- they had both learned so much. It was truly remarkable, what they could do together. She'd learned to focus her abilities so much more then she ever thought possible. 

Suddenly, Willow felt a tingly sensation which told her magic was at use. Before she could search for the source, it appeared right in front of her, in the middle of the sidewalk, not far from Giles' house. A portal appeared and a girl came through and fell to the ground. She was short, about 5'3" and chubby with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The box she was carrying fell too. As Willow stepped forward to check and see if she was okay, she noticed that the box was 

labeled Buffy tapes'. /Huh? Maybe these are supposed to be given to Buffy. But why would a stranger bring tapes for Buffy?/ Willow checked to make sure that the girl was still breathing and had a pulse, then she looked around furtively to make sure that the street was still deserted. /I'd better bring her and the tapes to Giles/, Willow decided. They'd take her to the hospital soon if she remained unconscious. 

Willow pulled out her cell phone, a recent birthday gift from her parents, and dialed Giles' house. 

Giles answered after a few rings. "Hello?" 

"Hi, Giles." Willow replied. "There's something you need to see." 

"Willow." Giles responded. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just come please- and bring your car." 

"Okay- Buffy's with me. Should she come, too?" 

"Sure, we could use her strength. I'm on Kennedy Rd., three blocks south of Jefferson St." 

A few minutes later, Giles and Buffy pulled up. As they got out of the car Buffy asked "What is it Willow? A demon?" 

As Giles noticed the girl on the ground, he replied for Willow: "I think not, Buffy, she appears human enough. Why call us, Willow, and not an ambulance? Was she attacked?" 

"I don't think so, Giles." Willow responded. "I was headed over to your place to do some more research when she just appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground. I think it was a portal, although I have no idea from where. Look at what the label on the box says, Buffy, and you'll see why I called you and Giles." 

Buffy read the label and frowned in puzzlement. " Buffy tapes'", she repeated out loud for Giles' benefit. "Did she say anything at all, Will? Why would a stranger bring me tapes?" 

"I have no idea, Buffy. All I know is it has something to with you, so I called Giles. We need to keep these tapes secret, at least until we know more." 

"Of course." Giles affirmed. " Yes, it's quite puzzling. Let's get her back to my place. We'll know very little until she awakens. If necessary, we'll take her to the hospital. Buffy, help her to the car, will you? Let's go, Willow." He picked up the box and put it into the trunk. 

Cathy slowly awakened, to the murmur of voices. The voices sounded vaguely familiar. 

End Prologue   
  



	2. Part 1: Cathy meets the gang

Disclaimer and description: see prologue 

AN#1: I apologize for the poor formatting of the prologue, it was my first posting and I'm still learning. Anyhow, in order to avoid any confusion Cathy is in no related to any Cathy's mentioned in the show (Angel's sister, or Buffy's roommate in at the beginning of college). 

Reviews would be much appreciated. Who knows, it might even help me get over the writers block that I am struggling with for a few scenes at the end of the story. 

Summary: They discover how Cathy got there and Cathy get's introduced to the gang. Spike shows up with some information to sell to Giles. 

--- 

Cathy slowly awakened, to the murmur of voices. The voices sounded vaguely familiar. 

As she opened her eyes, she saw the cast of Buffy gathered around her, all except for Anthony Head. _"_Giles," Alyson called "She's awake." /Giles?/ 

"Excellent," Giles replied as he entered the room. "Perhaps now we can get some answers. How do you feel?" He asked as he stopped at the foot of the couch. 

Cathy found that she's was fine, expect for a headache. "I'm okay, except for a headache. Where am I? What happened? Why am I on the set?" 

"The set?" Giles replied sounding puzzled. Finally, Cathy noticed that there were no cameras and the room appeared to be real. "This is no set. I'm Rupert Giles and you're in my home. Willow found you collapsed on the ground and noticed the box of videos with our friend Buffy's name on it. We brought you here to rest and ask you about the videos." 

"Huh? What do you mean this is no set? How can it be real? The last time I checked, this was a T.V. show! Oh my gosh, the lights, it must have been a portal that brought me here. The videos!" She cried suddenly realizing what mishaps could happen if they saw them. "Where are my videos?" 

"It's okay," Giles assured her. "They are safe in the trunk of my car. What do you mean this is a TV show? It's Sunnydale California, not the set of a TV show. Here, let me introduce our other friends," Giles added, remembering suddenly that in the confusion he'd only introduced himself. 

"No need," she shook her head and paused as she swallowed the pain killer that Anya handed her. "I know who you are." She decided to have some fun. She sat up and pointed at each one in turn as she identified them. "Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer. Willow Rosenberg, witch and best friend to Buffy and Xander. Anya, Xander's girlfriend and formerly known as Anyanka, vengeance demon. Tara, witch and girlfriend to Willow. Alexander LaVelle Harris, food guy and Scooby member. Finally, Rupert Giles, former member of the Watcher's council and once high school librarian." They all stared at her, surprised that she knew who they were. 

/Great/, she muttered to herself in the moment of quiet that ensued. /I walk through a portal and end up on the Hellmouth/. She shook her head, a little scared but also excited. She realized that something big was happening. She was actually speaking to them, it was too cool! 

Giles finally put two and two together. Willow's identification of the portal and Cathy's insistence that they were a T.V. show the last time she checked. "Quite astonishing," he remarked. At the blank looks of the others, he explained: "You appear to have somehow passed through a portal from your reality, where we are characters on a television show, into our reality." 

"Yeah, quite astonishing, indeed! Any clue as to how and why that portal opened?" Cathy asked. _/_Halleluja, he finally got it!/ She thought drily. 

"No," replied Willow. "We were hoping you could shed some light on it. You dropped out of the portal right onto the sidewalk in front of me. When I saw that your box was labeled ' Buffy tapes', I called in Giles and we brought you back here." 

Cathy shrugged. "I don't have a clue. One minute I was carrying my box of Buffy and Angel tapes out to the car, I'm moving you see. Next thing I knew, I felt a blast of warm air and saw some swirling lights then I was pulled off my feet. After that it's all a blank until I woke up here." 

"Why aren't you freaking?" Xander demanded. "If you know about the Hellmouth then you know it's full of monsters, right?" 

"Well, yes," Cathy replied. "But as Buffy once put it, I 'know the score.' I couldn't be any safer then with the Slayer and her Slayerettes. Besides, I'm gonna enjoy meeting the characters from my favorite TV show and panicking certainly won't get me home any faster, will it? Also, I think I'm in shock." 

The others nodded their understanding, then, all except for Giles who remembered it as a key milestone, turned to Buffy looking for an explanation. " 'know the score'?" repeated Willow questioningly. 

"Oh," Buffy shrugged, "it's nothing really. After breaking up with Owen, I told Giles that it was necessary because he would probably be killed since he didn't know the score the way he, you and Xander did. Giles," Buffy demanded, "Did you tell her about that?" 

Giles shook his head. "Certainly not! I'm not in the habit of repeating private conversations to strangers. Although, if what Cathy says is true, and it's beginning to appear that way, we haven't had any private conversations in her world." Buffy nodded, then suddenly realized what that meant. _/_Oh, God. On my seventeenth birthday when Angel and I..../ 

"Ah, Cathy," Buffy asked. "Those tapes of yours, do they show everything? I mean..?" Cathy understood, although the others didn't quite get it. 

"I know what you mean, Buffy," Cathy cut her off kindly. "Yes, we did see some, but not that much, just enough to get the idea, really. It's not a porn show after all." With that last bit, everyone except for Anya finally got it. Xander whispered the explanation to Anya who blurted out "Oh! You mean when you and Angel had sex.." 

Xander replied quickly, "Yes, Anya. What did I say about not repeating secrets?" 

"But, Xander," Anya protested, "it's not a secret. Everyone already knows that they had sex." 

Xander just shook his head. "Forget it. Just please, if I whisper something to you, don't repeat it aloud with other people present. I whispered it for a reason." 

Anya replied. "Fine," slightly miffed since she didn't see that she'd done anything wrong. /Why couldn't she say something that everyone already knew?/ 

"Ah, Buffy?" Cathy interjected, "What was your last major battle? I wouldn't want to reveal anything unintentionally because you're at a different time then what I've seen on the show." 

Giles nodded at Buffy, feeling that with all of their strengths and talents combined, Cathy was unlikely to pose a serious threat. Besides, she appeared perfectly human. It was certainly a reasonable request. 

Buffy responded, "A few months ago we destroyed Adam and took down the Initiative." 

/Good grief!/ Cathy cursed mildly to herself. "Good lord! I was brought backwards a year!" 

Just as the gang was about to question Cathy further, there was a loud knock at the door. As Cathy looked up, she realized that it was already shortly after sunset. Giles opened the door and demanded, "Spike, what the hell do YOU want?" 

Spike replied, "I need some cash and I've got some information for you. How 'bout a trade?" 

Giles stepped aside, "Oh, very well. Come in." 

"So," Giles demanded, "What have you got for us?" 

Spike replied, "All the demons are talking. Something big is coming. Now what are you gonna give me?" 

Giles responded, "Give us some more information then we'll see." 

Spike stared at him and Giles sighed then took out a twenty and handed it him. "Actually," Spike admitted, "that's all I know." 

Not wanting to let Spike feel left out, Cathy greeted him, "William the Bloody, hello." 

Spike retorted, slightly irritated, "The name is Spike, damn it! And who are you?" He repeated to the room at large,"What's she doing here?" 

Cathy replied, with a slight grin, "I'm Cathy. As of yet we don't know why I'm here. I dropped out of a portal from an alternate dimension at Willow's feet. She brought me here cause I was carrying Buffy tapes. Enough info?" 

Spike's interest was piqued. "Yeah. Ah, Buffy tapes?" he queried. 

Buffy interjected, "Need we be in total share mode, Cathy?" 

Cathy laughed. "Relax. Who's he gonna tell anyway? He's not exactly on speaking terms with demonkind, remember? Oh, Buffy tapes. In my reality you guys were characters on a tv show. So I know all kinds of stuff. For instance, I know why you hate the name 'William the Bloody'." 

Spike gave her a glare. "Don't you dare..." Everyone's attention perked up, curious about whatever Spike didn't want Cathy to say. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell them." Cathy replied. Then she added, "At least, not if you behave yourself." 

"How the hell do you know about that anyway? I never even told Dru," Spike demanded. 

"Flashback," Cathy explained. "It was added onto this coming year, actually. Part of your character development after being removed from the side of evil." 

"Hey." Spike complained. "I'm evil still!" 

"Right. It's important that you believe that." Faint glimmers of recognition appeared on Xander and Buffy's faces, but they couldn't quite place it. 

Cathy reminded them helpfully "Incan Mummy girl incident? About Buffy's use of force?" 

They nodded. "My goodness," Anya put in. "Do you like have everything they've said memorized?" 

"Well," she prevaricated, "Not EVERYTHING. It just seemed appropriate and I'd already heard it phrased that way so..." 

After a short pause Giles spoke up. "Alright, enough chitchat. We'll assume for the moment that Cathy was brought here for a reason. Time to hit the books and see if we can figure out what that reason might be. Xander and Anya, keep our guest company will you? Willow and Tara, assist me please. Buffy, why don't you hit the streets and while you're on patrol, see if you can find out anything about this 'something big' which Spike mentioned." 

Anya queried, "Why can't we leave her alone?" 

Xander sighed. "Because we just met her and she has inside knowledge about us. We have no idea why she's here. Besides she could be in danger." He turned to Cathy, "No offense." 

She nodded, "None taken. If I were you I'd want to keep an eye on me too." 

As everyone dispersed, Giles demanded, "Spike, get out. You got what you came for." 

Spike refused to, he was having way too much fun. "I'm not going anywhere, I haven't had this much fun since they put that bloody chip in my head." 

Giles shook his head and gave it up as a lost cause. As he collected the appropriate books, Spike asked Cathy "What exactly is on those tapes of yours?" 

Cathy replied. "The last five years of the gangs life, since Buffy started school at Sunnydale High, plus flashbacks. Of course, Spike, we only see you when you are in Sunnydale and in flashbacks, most of which are from this year actually. Also, the first two years of Angel's life in LA, and more flashbacks of him as well." 

Xander did some quick mental math and frowned in puzzlement. "But Buffy moved here four years ago and Angel only left last year." 

Cathy sighed. "I told you already that I was brought back a year. Therefore, I know what's going to happen next year." 

Spike added, "Hold on. Is this like the Buffy and Angelus show? How come you still see him in LA?" 

Cathy explained, "Actually, the reason why Angel moved to LA, according to the producer, Joss Whedon, is because he was going to get his own show- a spinoff. Since Angel is my favorite next to Buffy, I naturally watch that show now too." 

Spike nodded. "You LIKE Angelus? He's a bleedin' pansy now and he terrorized these people you like so much." 

"Yeah," Xander put in. "You like him more then the rest of us? Hello he's the bad guy? By the way, what is going to happen next year?" 

"Look,"Cathy replied. "I like those two more, Xander, cause they're the heroes, okay? You others are just the hero's sidekicks. Besides, they aren't blockheads towards their supposed friends the way you and Willow are. Spike, Angelus tormented them, NOT**** Angel." 

"Excuse me?! Willow and I are NOT**** blockheads towards our friends. What the hell are you talking about?" Xander protested. 

"Xander, I'm not getting into that now, it's way too complicated. Leave it be." 

Spike queried, "Why are you using both his names?" 

Cathy explained: "Among my friends who are fans of the show, we now look at Angel as being three people. There was Liam, the human he was back in eighteenth century Ireland; Angelus, the one with the angelic face, as he came to be known as a vampire, and then, Angel the mix of Angelus and Liam which arose after he was cursed with a soul by those gypsies. We knew him first as Angel which is how he introduced himself to Buffy in that first episode. Later on, with the flashbacks, we began making the distinctions between Angel, Angelus and Liam." 

Spike nodded. "Never knew him as a human myself, that was a bit before my time, but I can see where you're going with that. Makes it easy to specify who you're talking about." 

"Exactly. I'm sure you noticed how different Angel is with a soul."Cathy remarked. 

"Angelus is quite insane by the way. Well, temporarily at least." 

"Huh? How do you know that?" Spike replied, treating the comment on how different Angelus is with a soul as self-evident. 

Cathy explained, "Oh, an idiot actress who wanted to be young and beautiful forever, drugged Angel which took away his inhibitions, essentially allowing Angelus to resurface. Thankfully, it was only temporary. Don't tell me you couldn't see it coming? After all, he went from terrorizing Buffy to engineering bringing hell to earth. This is the same guy who criticized the Master for living underground when it's nice on the surface." 

Spike queried, "Angelus actually said that? You know, you're right, I really shouldn't be surprised to hear that Angelus is crazy!" 

Xander broke in, "Enough about Angel already. What's going to happen next year?" 

Cathy shook her head. "No, Xander, I'm not going to tell you guys about next year. Particularly when we still don't know what I'm doing here. Maybe a few hints though, to help head off the worst of the angst. But not yet." 

Xander demanded, "What angst? Dammit, what bad stuff happens?" 

Cathy replied simply, "Lots, of course. When doesn't bad stuff happen to you guys? Now, stop bothering me or do I need to tell everyone how well you understood Larry." 

Xander blanched slightly, and realizing by the determination in her expression that she was serious, he hastily promised, "Okay, okay, I'll be good." 

Anya looked at Xander, puzzled. "What does Larry have to do with you? What do you understand?" 

Xander shook his head. "Nothing, it's not important. Not now!" he added as Anya opened her mouth to speak again. "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

End Part 1   
  



	3. Part 2: prophecy revealed

Title: The Guide- Part Two 

Author: JennK (aka JAK, I wanted to use that as my handle here too, but it was already taken) 

Disclaimer and overall description: see prologue 

AN#1: I plan to continue posting quite regularly, at least until I reach part 10 which is the last official post that I made on BA Fluff. At that point I can't make any promises, it depends on my muse, and if I finally get inspired to sit down and finish the darn thing! 

AN#2: it case anyone is wondering, yes I have seen the Star Trek episode that is referred to in this chapter- it is not really necessary to have seen it as I've described everything that you need to know about the weapon 

PLEASE, PLEASE read and review. Any comments, questions or critiques may also be directed to my e-mail: jennkarlinskyyahoo.ca 

Thanks: to my good friend SCWLC as always for acting as a sounding board and fountain of ideas- in particular the Canadian joke as well as bringing in the ancient gods. I in no way claim to be an expert on them- if I got anything wrong, please view it as artistic liscence, 'kay? 

Summary: The gang discovers the prophecy, calls in the AI team and has a discussion with the god Vulcan to confirm what the Stone of Gol refers too. Cathy thus discovers why she was brought there and what her mission is. 

--- 

Xander shook his head. "Nothing, it's not important. Not now!" He added as Anya opened her mouth to speak again. " I don't want to talk about it." 

--- 

Giles, Willow and Tara worked quietly for a time until Willow said, "Hey, could this be it Giles? It hasn't happened yet, and it talks about an ensouled demon who is the slayer's lover. And, it mentions an apocalypse- definitely something big." 

She passed him over the book. Giles read it and said: "Hmm, yes, this could be it. It certainly seems to be about Buffy. And, it could explain why Cathy's here. CATHY!" 

She poked her head into the room followed by Xander, Anya and Spike. "Take a look at this would you? It might explain why you're here." 

Cathy read it. "Yeah, this is it. Definitely about Buffy, and the fanatic from another world has got to be me. I know your future yet I also know less about demons then you. More, yet less. I'm your guide in fighting this Stone of Gol? What the heck am I supposed to do?" 

She shook her head puzzled. Then she considered the last sentences for a moment. 

"Well, one thing is clear." 

Xander replied: "What?" 

She explained, "You'd better get Angel on the phone in LA. We're gonna need him, Wesley and Cordelia. Oh, tell them NOT to bring Gunn." 

Giles nodded. "Right. Ah, gun? What gun? Why shouldn't they come armed?" 

Cathy shook her head. " No, they shouldn't bring Gunn, Charles Gunn who's been working with them. Not they shouldn't bring the gun." 

--- 

The phone rang and Cordelia answered it. "Hello? Angel investigations. We help the helpless." 

Giles replied, "Cordelia, hi. I'm glad I caught you. Is Angel there?" 

Cordy replied, "Giles, hey. Well, Angel's training actually- should I get him?" 

Giles replied, "No, that's okay. Just tell him that we have a situation here. An Apocalypse is coming and we need you, Angel and Wesley to assist us, according to the prophecy. We'll explain everything when you get here. Oh, and apparently you're not to bring Charles Gunn with you. Only people who have worked with Buffy are needed." 

Cordy nodded. "On it. Oh, do we need Faith? Cause she's in jail and all so that could pose a problem." 

Giles considered that. "No, I don't believe so. It said all those who have worked with Buffy ANDstill fight evil." 

"Okay. We're on our way. See you." Cordy replied. 

"Bye." Giles added and they hung up. 

Cordy turned to Wesley and said: "Wes, pack some things. There's a situation in Sunnydale, and we're needed to prevent the latest Apocalypse." 

Wes nodded then opened his mouth to speak. "I'll explain on the way. Just get some stuff together, I'm going to go tell Angel." Cordy cut him off. 

Angel looked up from practicing his sword moves, as he heard Cordy enter the room. "Yes? What is it Cordy?" 

She explained, "That was Giles on the phone. There's a situation in Sunnydale and you, Wes and I are needed. Oh, and Gunn is NOT supposed to come. Get some stuff together and we'll meet out at the car pronto. Don't worry, I'll explain it all on the way." 

Angel opened his mouth to object, then closed it realizing it was useless. /Very well, Buffy and Giles need us, we'll find out soon enough what's going on. Interesting that Gunn is not to come, I don't remember ever mentioning him to the Sunnydale crew- oh well, I guess Wes or Cordy did._/_

_---_

A short time later they were in Angel's car and headed down the highway from LA to Sunnydale. "Okay, Cordy," Wesley prompted her, "you can fill us in now." 

"Right," Cordy replied. "Giles says that there's this prophecy that says that we, that is those of us that worked with Buffy, and still fight evil and stuff, have to work with them or else there'll be an Apocalypse." 

" And...." Angel reminded her to finish. 

"And nothing," Cordy replied. "That's all Giles told me. He said he'd fill in the rest when we get there." 

"I don't get it," Angel remarked. "What prophecy? What sort of Apocalypse?" 

Cordy sighed. "Were you even listening to me? I told you that's all I know! We'll find out the rest when we get there. Okay?" 

"Okay." Angel echoed. He was still puzzled, but he realized that it would be useless to question Cordelia further. 

--- 

"Angelus," Spike greeted Angel as he walked through the door. 

Angel's head jerked around. "What's he doing here? Last time we met he had me tortured and tried to kill me." 

Cathy spoke up. "Hi, Angel. I'm Cathy, the girl who fell through the portal and told Giles you shouldn't bring Gunn. The Initiative put a chip in Spike's head. He gets a major headache now if he tries to hurt people. He's more or less been working with the gang ever since." 

He turned to Buffy who nodded in confirmation. "Hello. How are you?" 

Angel replied awkwardly, "Hi. I'm good- and you?" 

Buffy replied, just as awkwardly, "Fine. Actually, things have been pretty quiet around here lately. Until Cathy showed up that is. Apparently she's supposed to help us put a stop to the latest Apocalypse- somehow. We don't know how yet." 

Angel nodded as everyone else engaged in polite greetings and settled in for a conference. 

After the greetings were completed, Giles turned to Cathy and said "Why don't you go and sit quietly for a short time in the next room? See if you can figure out what you need to do. Think of your fond desires and us." 

Cathy nodded. "Right." Then, as she headed to the doorway, it hit her. /Oh, my God! My fondest desire- to yell at them to sort out their issues! I'm going to have to therapize them. Ai, why me? I'm not a psychologist. Why would I need to therapize them though? I don't get it./ 

"I got it!" she blurted out. "Well," she amended, "I think I do. I won't know for sure though until you guys figure out what this Stone of Gol is." 

"Right then. Willow, why don't you start an Internet search while we fill in Angel, Cordelia and Wesley." 

Willow nodded, glad that she had brought her lab top with her to supplement the book searches. She headed upstairs to Giles' room where she had it set up and logged on to the Internet. 

--- 

After the trio from LA was brought up to date Angel remarked skeptically, "Okay, so she has inside information, how do we know she hasn't been spying on us for years?" He turned to Cathy. "If you are really from another dimension, brought here as a guide, prove it." 

"Fine then," Cathy replied, "How's this: It is too bad you don't like yogurt and she said that she'd never forget? Although, she appears to be wrong about that." 

Angel jerked in surprise. "Okay, I believe you." 

Buffy coughed at that exact moment, guessing that Cathy was speaking about the day Angel had the powers turn back. She remembered it very well, thank you. She just felt it was better not to say anything after all of Angel's effort to have the day erased. 

Cordy looked puzzled for a moment then she got it. "Was then when-? And then she and you-" 

Angel nodded. Then he added threateningly "Don't you dare say anything." 

Cathy didn't let that faze her. "Hey, I'm human here? And one of the good guys? But," she added before Angel could reply "I won't say anything. Now is not the right time, and you should really be the one to tell her about it. If my guess is right, you're going to have to anyway, and sooner rather then later." 

Angel paled slightly and nodded. There was nothing else for it, at the moment. 

"Angel," Buffy asked in a determined voice. She needed to be sure. "What is she talking about?" 

"It's nothing really, ignore it," Angel replied evasively. 

When Buffy turned to Cordelia, Cordy replied, "Don't ask me. It's Angel's story to tell, I only heard the bare bones of it anyway from Doyle." 

Buffy decided to let it pass for the moment, as the demon Apocalypse was far more important. They still weren't sure how long they were going to have to prepare for it. 

--- 

A few moments later Willow came back down to report on the results of her Internet search. " I got three results on my search on Vulcan: the Roman god of the forge, Star Trek and some city in Saskatchewan, wherever that is. I could only find one reference to the Stone of Gol though, a Star Trek episode." 

"Excuse me? We are familiar with all the of the States' names, and there's like fifty of them- you people don't know the names of a damn Province? There are only ten of them, you know." 

Giles queried: "I thought you were American." 

Cathy replied: "No, I'm Canadian, and darn proud to be a member of the Commonwealth. Long live Brittania." 

There was a chorus of "hunh!'s" to that while Giles and Wesley shook their heads. _/_Long live Brittania_?/_

Giles cleared his throat. "Now, if we could get back to the business at hand.." 

"Wish there was a way to narrow it down," mused Cathy. "It would be great if we could ask the God if he knows anything about it..." 

"Actually," Willow remarked. "I think we can. Speak to him I mean- it should be possible to summon his spirit. After all, Ethan summoned Janus." 

"Yes, of course!" Giles remarked. " I believe that the appropriate chant and supplies are outlined in this book." Giles pulled out a thick volume entitled 'Communication With the Gods, Volume One'. 

"Tara," Giles suggested. "Why don't you and Willow work together on this one? One never knows what kind of mood a god will be in if he is summoned." At Tara's nod, Giles turned to Willow. " Take care. We'll be right beside you." 

"Okay," Willow remarked after she read through it. "It appears simple enough. We'll need to melt some silver and make a mold of a symbolic sword and shield, then repeat the incantation four times." 

--- 

A short time later, they all sat around tensely in Giles living room as Willow finished the incantation for calling on Vulcan for the fourth time. A moment later came a throaty and disembodied voice, Yes? Who is it that calls upon the great God of the forge, Vulcan?" 

Willow replied: "It is the witches Willow and Tara, on behalf of the Slayer, Buffy Summers." 

"Interesting," replied the voice. "Are you sure that you do not err? Do you perhaps wish to speak to Aries the God of war instead?" 

"No, no," insisted Willow, "We are quite sure. You see, we found a prophecy that mentions a Stone of Gol forged by the people of Vulcan. Do you perhaps know something about that?" 

"The Stone of Gol?" repeated Vulcan. "Hold on a moment, let me check my records." 

After a brief silence the voice returned. "Nope, sorry. Wish I could help you, but my people have had nothing to do with a Stone of Gol. Any other leads?" 

"Well," admitted Willow, "the only other reference to Vulcan I found was in Star Trek, there was even a Stone of Gol mentioned in one of the episodes." 

"Well, that's your bet then most likely. You know, I'm still annoyed that Roddenberry stole my name without permission! Best of luck then. Wish I could be of more help." 

Willow replied. "Thank you for trying. Actually, you've been a big help, we've narrowed down the possibilities now. Farewell!" 

"Bye," replied Vulcan. "Call on me again sometime. You know, I do bless swords and stuff for my friends and those who ask nicely." 

"Bye, thanks! We will definitely call on you again."****

**"**Huh? Who would have thunk? A God who's lonely." Cathy remarked and shrugged. 

Giles turned to Willow and said. " Right, the Star Trek episode. Willow, would there not be transcripts available on the Internet? We must ascertain exactly what kind of weapon this Stone of Gol is, and how to stop it." 

Willow nodded. "Already done. I knew we'd need it if it turned out not to have anything to do with the God Vulcan." She began reading from her notes. " It's an ancient weapon forged in a dark time of Vulcan's history. It amplifies the telepathic energy of the wielder to 

feed off negative emotions, and uses them to vaporize the enemies of those who wield the weapon. In order to stop it, we must be able to achieve a state of complete calm." 

"Of course!" put in Cathy. " I remember that episode now. I can't believe that it slipped my mind. It was a cool one, actually. Captain Picard gets kidnapped by this pirate crew and has to hide his identity. Then Riker lets himself get captured, and they have to pretend to be enemies. I can't believe that the Stone wouldn't work on Worf though. That was freaky." 

"Yeah," Xander corroborated. "Klingons aren't known for their ability to stay calm. It was a good one. Definitely." 

"And," put in Anya. "The computer effects that they used to do the vaporization thing was kind of cool." The group all stared at her, surprised that she was even familiar with the episode since she was unlikely to sit through a synopsis. "What?" she retorted, "I was there 

wreaking vengeance on one of the guys coworkers- he cheated on her with her best friend, the slime ball, so I-" 

Xander cut in, "Thanks An, don't need all the details." 

Just then there was a knock at the door and Giles went to answer it. "Riley, hi!" they heard Giles greet him. 

--- 

"Oh, yeah- Riley." Cathy lightly hit her head to indicate her stupidity. 

To be Cont'd 


	4. Part 3: videos, talks and plans

The Guide- Part 3 

Author: JAK 

Disclaimer and description: see prologue 

AN#1: Yes, I know that Angel said he was in hell for a hundred years in the season opener, but I'm going to ignore that cause I wrote this part way before I saw that episode and I think that the estimate mentioned below is more realistic anyway. I highly doubt that time is SLOWER in a worse hell dimension, it doesn't make any sense, so my I'm taking the lead from the dimension featured in 'Anne'. 

Feedback: yes, please! Direct it to jennkarlinskyyahoo.ca. Okay, folks, I am now reduced to begging- please, please, please, if you have been reading this fic, let me now through reviewing or sending me an e-mail. I am going through extra effort in posting my story here on top of at BA Fluff, accessible through www.escribe.com. and I'd really like to know if anyone is reading it! 

As always thanks to SCWLC, my good friend and partner in watching BTVS and Angel, your ideas, help and acting as a sounding board has been invaluable. 

Summary: Cathy does some planning, gets everyone to make a list of their issues and prepares the appropriate tapes. Riley gets educated about Angel, and the rest of the gang is sat down to watch a tape about Angel. 

--- 

"Oh, yeah- Riley." Cathy lightly hit her head to indicate her stupidity. 

As Riley and Giles entered the room, Giles caught the gesture, and correctly interpreted it. "Oh, right- guess Riley has to play a role doesn't he? After all he has fought with Buffy and still keeps the cause." 

Cathy nodded as Riley greeted Buffy. "Hey. How are you? Haven't heard from you or seen you in the last couple days and..." he paused, noticing the strange girl Giles had addressed, Spike, Angel, another strange girl, and the man she was speaking to, who was younger then Giles but older then the rest, and clearly British. "Okay, what are they doing here," he indicated Angel and Spike, clearly not happy to see them, then added as an afterthought, "Angel," he said briefly in greeting. Angel nodded curtly, his usual scowl on his face. "Who are they?" Riley continued, "And what is going on? You're clearly in the midst of a major crisis which required reinforcements from LA, yet you didn't call me?" 

"Oh, Riley, hi!" Buffy said, clearly stumped as to how to explain that the LA gang was present yet they hadn't called him. "Right, the others. Well, you already know Angel- over there talking is Cordelia, who went to high school with us and now works with Angel in LA, and Wesley, another Watcher who also works with Angel. Wesley, Cordelia!" Buffy called. Getting their attention she added,"Meet Riley, my boyfriend. Riley, Wesley Wyndham-Price and Cordelia Chase." Cordelia nodded. Wesley shook Riley's hand politely and remarked, "Hello Riley, nice to meet you." He was mildly surprised that she was dating someone, since Angel hadn't mentioned it, but then, he probably would have found it too painful to talk about. 

"Ah, yeah- nice to meet you too." replied Riley. "Buffy," he repeated, since he had yet to get a satisfactory answer, "what is going on here?" 

Spike snidely put in his two cents worth. "Don't you just feel so wanted and needed? She called in Angel, Cordelia and Wesley from LA, but you don't hear a thing." 

"Shut up, Spike!" Buffy and Riley said in unison. "I'm sorry, Riley. We were in the middle of a crisis here and we just kinda neglected to, ah, call you." Realizing that it was a bad idea to have Riley present when Angel and Spike were around, neither of whom he got along with, and that she owed him a major apology for not filling him before the LA gang showed up, Buffy added, "Come, Riley, let's go for a walk and I'll explain everything. Giles, Cathy, I'm not needed for anything important at the moment, am I?" 

Giles shook his head and after pausing to think for a moment, and Cathy replied, 

"Nah, go on ahead with boy-toy over there. I need to formulate my plan and make sure to include Finn there who I kinda forgot ..." Cathy trailed off remembering that she couldn't reveal that Riley had left Sunnydale which was why she hadn't thought of him. It hadn't happened yet, after all, and revealing it prematurely could cause numerous repercussions to the time line. Besides, there was no point in bringing it up when her talks with them would change things anyway. 

Riley gave her a look and Buffy glared at her, then took Riley's arm and left the house with him protesting her lack of response. Cathy chuckled as did Spike. Angel smiled to himself briefly, perversely glad that Cathy clearly disliked Riley, although he was too polite to say anything. /Naturally, he and Spike don't like each other- NOBODY likes Spike, and Riley as army-boy wouldn't understand why Buffy and Giles let Spike stick around.It was so unfair that Spike of all people got to be around Buffy when he couldn't. Especially since Buffy and Giles don't even like him.**/**

"Hey Cathy," remarked Spike helpfully. "What about those videos? Maybe they could give you some ideas?" 

/The videos! Of course. I'll design tapes to have them view to illustrate the problems to them! There is a lot the sidekicks don't know, especially about Angel. It's time that changed so that they can't do anymore unwitting damage, or add any additional complications. It will be a good first step_._/ " Yeah, thanks Spike. The videos are definitely the logical staring point. Hey, would you give me a hand? I could use a neutral player to bounce ideas off of." 

/Hey_/,****_ thought Spike, /cool. Somebody is actually asking for my opinion_/._ Not that it had ever stopped him from sharing it before, but it was nice for a change. Spike shrugged and got up._ /_She's going to use those video tapes to therapize these blokes? This, I gotta see.**/**

**"**Hey," protested Xander. "You're calling Spike neutral when he doesn't even like us?" 

Cathy sighed. "Yes, I am saying that he's neutral compared to the rest of you. Except perhaps Tara, but she's known you all a for a lot less time then Spike, and Angel is a virtual stranger to her. Spike, particularly at this point, is much more likely to be of help. As for Anya, Angel is a virtual stranger to her as well. Just cause he's been evil doesn't mean that he doesn't understand you people. No liking is required for that. Now, may I go and do my job?" Without waiting for a response, she left the room with Spike following.****

**---**

Cathy addressed the group a short time later, once Buffy had briefed Riley on the situation and Spike had concurred with the first few steps Cathy had outlined in her plan. "Now, here's what we're going to do first. I will put together some videos for you to watch and while I'm doing that, I have a writing assignment I need you guys to complete. You will each compile a list of all your issues, gripes, pet peeves, grievances etc. about every person in this room as well as Faith. Please, organize them under headlines and be concise but thorough. Feel free also to add a list of other issues. If you are stuck, visualize the person and imagine what you would tell them to stop doing, to not do, to change, to understand, to accept etc. Okay?" 

Xander cut in and demanded, "If we have to be calm can't we just meditate? Why the therapy? Which we SO don't need." 

Cathy replied, "After the way Spike played you guys against one another, you're telling me you don't need therapy?" she scoffed briefly to indicate what she thought of that notion. "Besides," she added, "meditation will not be enough- we must assume that the wielder of the weapon will use any and all issues you people have to try to upset you. I have to do as much as possible to ensure that there won't be anything for him, or her, to use to upset you the way that Spike did. Clear?" 

They all nodded. A few of the others had been wondering the same thing but didn't want to appear stupid. As usual, Xander had said what needed to be said but nobody else would. 

Cathy paused for a moment in case there were any more questions then continued. "There are three simple rules that you must follow while doing this: Do NOT be kind, this is for me to know, not them, and I MUST know what you consider the problems to be if I'm to help you save the world; do not show this to anyone else or confer on it- this is whatYOUthink and this is about solving the problems which already exist not creating new ones; and, finally, I DO NOT want to know that you LIKE them or that you doNOT like them- liking is irrelevant to the exercise and I need more precise information than 'do not like'. I need to know WHAT you don't like about them. Remember: we must work under the assumption that whomever or whatever wields the weapon will be aware of your issues and if you have not dealt with them you and the world could be destroyed. Use your common sense people, don't bother writing about those whom you just met or do not know very well. Spike, this includes you too." 

Spike grumbled, "I will not." 

Cathy replied sternly, "Yes, you will. Are you suggesting that you have NO issues with anyone in this room?" 

Spike looked around the room, and noted that Angel, Buffy and Riley were there, then reconsidered. He didn't want the world to end particularly- no more happy meals with legs, Manchester United or violence and mayhem. "Fine, but I DON'T like it." 

Cathy rolled her eyes. "Hey, you got no right to complain. You have one of the shortest lists of everyone here, aside from Tara who is mostly neutral or has just met them. There are cases where I'll accept that you are neutral about the person: use your common sense. I repeat: you may not be kind. I'm sure that you can all find it within yourself to put aside any misgivings you may have about criticising your friends with the fate of the world hanging in the balance. Now, any questions?" 

Nobody responded. "Okay then. Just keep in mind that you WILL regret it if you confer with anyone about your lists and I WON'T hesitate to get you to redo it if you are being kind, so don't bother trying it. Go ahead and start." 

As they got started, Cathy gave Buffy and Giles one final instruction: they were to include Joyce Summers in their list of people to cover. Then, she told Willow to add Oz to her list. 

Cathy pulled Tara aside and whispered, "Tara, there's some place on campus where I could access a video-editing suite, right?" 

Tara paused for a moment. "There must be in the Film Studies department. Since it's summer, I could probably book it for you. Or we could rent it." 

Cathy nodded. "Right. Lead on, please. I don't actually know how to get there, I've never seen a map of Sunnydale, or the campus, and they never show the entire route. You'll have plenty of time do yours, seeing as how you just met most of these people." 

Tara nodded and then called. "Bye Will. I'll be right back, Cathy needs me to take her to the campus and help her find the video editing equipment she needs." 

Willow nodded and waved her off, then Cathy followed her out of the room. 

--- 

Cathy spent a frustrating half hour figuring out how to work the video editing equipment, then looked over the list of necessary tapes Spike had helped her make. First on the list was the Angel tape, for the viewing of those who are not Buffy and Angel. Next, was the tape for Joyce showing her what is REALLY going on in Buffy's life, plus all the times that she'd inadvertently punished Buffy for saving the world. Finally, there was the Faith tape, to illustrate to the gang what was going on from her perspective. 

She decided that the Angel tape should be divided into three parts: history, Angel/Angelus and Angel and Buffy. _/_Right_,/_ she thought to herself, _/_better get started on that tape_/._ She placed the first tape she needed into the correct slot and found the spot she wanted. Then she started the recording process. _/_Hmm,/ she asked herself as she waited for the scene to finish copying, /this video won't do the trick for Riley, and he needs to get the full picture.. Hey, I'll do with him what Buffy should have done with Faith. Yes, that's perfect./ 

**---**

By the time Cathy had finished making the videos, and stopped for a bite to eat, it was night out. She pulled Riley aside and said, "I've made a video for the others to watch so that they'll get the whole Angel thing, but before that I need to deal with you." 

Riley crossed his arms in front of his chest and demanded, "So, now you need boy-toy?" 

Cathy winced slightly. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. My pro-Angel sentiments got the better of me for a moment there." 

Riley relaxed his stance, accepting the apology. Then he queried, "Why not get me to watch the video?" 

Cathy replied, "Because you are completely ignorant of the situation, and you don't know the guy. I'd rather you go to them all individually, except for Anya and Tara who don't know him, and ask them about Angel. Be sure to ask Angel second last and Buffy last, aside from that any order is fine. And, yes, this includes Spike since he and Angel have a history together. Lie, bribe them, tell them to take it up with me, whatever, just be sure NOT to tell them what you are doing and why, since that will influence them." 

Riley digested this. "I see. And if I do this after the video they will be nice and censor what they say, assuming the video works correctly, and then I wouldn't really get it?" 

Cathy nodded. "Right." 

She gathered them together then collected the sheets outlining the issues they each have with the other key members of the group. Then, Cathy turned to Giles and said, "Mr. Giles, Buffy, I must review the lists of issues before I have you guys view the first video. Why don't you see if you can determine who or what is in possession of the Stone of Gol at this time? There may be some special preparations needed to fight them, or it. Oh, and Buffy, we'll need your Mom in on this. You and Giles both have issues which can't be resolved without her being here." 

--- 

A few hours later Riley sat down with a cup of tea and went over the information he had gotten from everyone other then Buffy and Angel on Angel. He'd gotten the conversation with Spike out of the way first, and Spike had described how nasty Angelus was and how different Angel was with a soul. Cordelia and Wesley's support counteracted Xander and Giles negative evaluations, taking into account Xander's jealousy and the murder of Ms. Calender. Willow's resentment of Angel for Buffy's sake was counteracted by her admission that he was a good guy and a great help in the fight against evil./I didn't know about the whole soul thing,/ Riley thought to himself, /that kind of makes it easier to see where Buffy's coming from. Boy do they need to work through this! Giles and Xander especially./ Much to his surprise, Riley found that his sentiments towards Angel were actually pretty neutral at that point. It would be different if he didn't believe that Angel had cared deeply for Buffy, but the way that he lost his soul soundly disproved that particular notion.****

Riley then proceeded to hear Angel's recriminations and self-loathing, and finished off with Buffy's glowing testimonial. "Ah, Buffy," he asked her after she had finished, "nobody else seems to know, and I was uncomfortable asking Angel, so, umm, do you have any idea as to how long he was in hell for?" 

Buffy paused for a moment. "I never actually asked, I don't think he knows himself. Kind of hard to count the time while your being tortured, I'd think. Probably quite a long time." 

Riley nodded. "Anything we could use to try and calculate it, even roughly?" 

Buffy thought for a moment. "Well, there was the time when I stopped that demon group from a hell-like dimension from using teens from our world as slave labour. One day here was like 50-60 years there." 

Riley nodded. "Okay, we'll assume a similar time differential- how long was Angel gone in our world?" 

Buffy quickly did the mental math. "Three, almost four months." 

Riley grabbed the calculator beside him on the desk and said. "Let's say it was fifty-five years to one day. Three and a half months would be 14 weeks, that's ninety-eight days. Ninety-eight times fifty-five gives us 5,390. Wow. He was tortured in hell for over five thousand years. It takes a remarkable person to be able to cope with all that plus the guilt." 

Buffy nodded, glad Riley was starting to respect Angel._ /_Oh my God, I put him in hell for over five thousand years/.She winced inwardly. /We both know I had no choice, but it's amazing that he could still love me after I put him through all that./ ****

**---**

__

Riley pulled Cathy aside and made his report. "I have to say that I actually feel kinda sorry for Angel now. I get now that Buffy still loves Angel and always will- this is why she doesn't love me. You do realize that Angel probably has the most issues of any of us to work through? Man has he gotten a raw deal." 

Cathy nodded, pleased that part one had been successful. "I know, Riley. I needed for you to understand that. Now, if you like, you may watch the video with the others- just please don't influence them too much while they watch the video. I need them to realize that, as well as other things, but on their OWN, without your help. Okay?" 

Riley nodded then Cathy called a group meeting. "Mr. Giles," Cathy said. "How is the research going? Any leads?" 

Giles nodded. "A few actually. I was about to send Buffy off to hunt down Willie and such to try to narrow it down." 

Cathy nodded. /Perfect. I'll send Angel with her then out on patrol./** "**Do any of you know where I could find a spongy and light-weight object which is vaguely bat shaped?" 

After a short pause Xander said, "I think I've still got my old nerf bat from when I was little. Why do you need it?" 

Cathy decided that was a good shot and replied, "Go and get it please, Xander. Never mind why I need it, you'll find out soon enough." 

Giles spend the time it took Xander to retrieve the bat from his garage and return, going over in his mind all the spells which might involve a spongy bat. /As a representative object perhaps?/ he mused inwardly. 

Xander returned with his nerf bat and Cathy examined it. It felt soft but also just a little heavy to enable her to get their attention if necessary. /With Xander,/she thought wryly, /it probably will be/. 

"Okay, Angel- why don't you accompany Buffy while she goes out trolling for information? Since you're the topic of the first video neither of you are needed. Buffy already gets the point and, well, you were there. Everyone else gather around the TV please." 

Angel looked at the tape in Cathy's hands a little warily. "Trust me, Angel: there is nothing embarrassing, or overly private on the tape. You really don't need to watch it, although you can see it later if it makes you feel better." 

Angel nodded. /If I'm the topic of discussion, then Buffy and me will just get in the way. There is no alternative/ Angel concluded. He nodded. "It would." 

Cathy nodded, it was only fair after all. Then she shooed them out the door. 

--- 

"Now," she continued. "You guys will watch this video, there is a thing or two about Angel that Mr. Giles has forgotten and the rest of you need to understand. Plus, a few things which are quite illuminating. If anyone here makes an inappropriate comment they will feel my wrath until they smarten up." As Cathy was lightly swinging the nerf bat while she spoke, it didn't take a large stretch of the imagination to figure out what form that wrath would take. 

Xander immediately jumped up and reached for the bat. He'd had a feeling that he wouldn't like what Cathy was going to do but she'd left him little choice. "Give that back, I changed my mind." 

Cathy swatted his hand away. "No, you may not have it back. I've got a job to do and so do you. Sit, watch, listen and learn." 

She then reached over and pressed play on the VCR. 

The first part of the history section featured Liam as a drunk layabout who took a lot of flack from his father. "See," muttered Xander. "Even as a human he was no good." 

To Be Cont'd 


End file.
